warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kittypets/Roleplay
This is were you can roleplay as a kittypet. In a Twoleg Garden... Nemo heard no reply so Nemo jumped on the fence next to Scarlet, " Wanna go into the forest?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook sat up and shook his fur. "Hey! Wait up!" he meowed, darting after her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Amazonia was extremely tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. ⒸloudⒹash 21:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet nodded. "Sure!" she mewed, jumped down from the fence.Silverstar 22:00, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook wobbly jumped down from the fence. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "What's taking you so long, lazy fur ball?!" teased Scarlet to Snook.Silverstar 22:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo jumped down with them, "Lets go!" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook darted over to the woods. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo followed. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Amazonia followed them. ⒸloudⒹash 22:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo looked around in awe. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet gasped, her pelt shining.Silverstar 22:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Midnight fell asleep again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Fox sat on his fence, looking proud of something.Silverstar 22:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Midnight was hunting in her dream.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo looed at Scarlet, " whats wrong?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) furball followed them Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet smiled, her eyes shining like suns. "Its so beautiful out here..." she murmured, gazing around.Silverstar 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Shoot! i was so close to that mouse"Midnight yelled waking up from her dream.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "I know right?" Nemo said, he heard a mouse and tried to stalk it. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet purred, and nodded. She climbed up a tree.Silverstar22:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hi Nemo," said Furball, scaring him. Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo jumped and the mouse ran away, "Dang it! Hi Furball," he said. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet smiled at the two. The slender ginger she-cat jumped down from the tree. Scarlet licked her paw.Silverstar22:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Furball looked down and says, "sorry." Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "It's ok," Nemo said, he was awaire that Scarlet was watching them. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet wasn't watching, she was grooming herself.Silverstar 22:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo saw that Scarlet wasn't watching them, maybe someone else is, thought Nemo. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook was watching them. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽23:00, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Where is Scarlet Nemo?" said Furball "Over there," Nemo pointed to her. Nemo padded to Snook. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Midnight went for a walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo saw another mouse and stalked it. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Smoke wafted through Snook's nostrils.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Amazonia looked arround the forest. "Wait, does anyone know how to get back home?" she asked. ⒸloudⒹash 23:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Nemo shook his head, " no..." Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Amazonia slammed her head on a rock at her and the others' stupidity. ⒸloudⒹash 23:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Snook wanted to get away from the smoke, so he scented the house scents. "This way." he meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Kimchi spotted the kittypets. She ran up to them. ⒸloudⒹash 23:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Midnight saw Kimchi.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" said Kimchi. ⒸloudⒹash 23:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hi"Midnight meowed back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Are you kittypets?" she asked. ⒸloudⒹash 23:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "yeah we are kittypet who are you?"asked Midnight.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Kimchi!" she said, happily. ⒸloudⒹash 23:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Midnight"Midnight meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hi Midnight and Kimchi. "said Furball. "Are you lost?" asked Kimchi. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "yeah"answered Midnight.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Kimichi "asked Furball do you live in the forest?Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 15:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 15:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Mochi chased a butterfly when she saw the cats and Kimchi. ---- Snook saw a falling leaf and batted at it playfully. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hi, Mochi!" said Kimchi. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 16:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Kimchi"asked Furball in the forest do you find food hard to catch?Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 17:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Alaria bound out of her house. The sun hitting her groomed dusky brown pelt. Prickle! 17:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (Cinderpelt, please use quotes (" ") correctly) Kimchi shook her head. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Mickie woke and saw that Alaria wasn't there. Prickle! 17:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo sat down and stared at Furball. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight gave her paw a few licks.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Night fell. "You kittypets better get home, night time is when The Bandits come out to hunt," said Kimchi. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo sniffed and tried to find the way back. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Cold, evil eyes began to stare at the kittpets from the shadows. "Yep, those are the bandits," said Kimchi. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo's eyes got wide with fright. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) A cat lunged at Nemo. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo unsheathed his claws and scratched the enemies flank. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight jumped on the cat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Help!" shouted Amazonia as several cats attacked her. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight jumped of the cat and went to help Amazonia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo bit one of the attackers back leg and jumped on of thier backs. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 19:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo Nemo Nemo! " shouted Furball later she looked everywhere then she went into the forestCinderpelt1234 (talk) 19:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo jumped at a cat but found out it was Furball, "What are you oing here?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight was still trying to help Amazonia.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo waited for an answer from Furball. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) More cats attacked the kittypets. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 20:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Furball "said i was looking for you Nemo why are you in the forest?Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo said, "I wanted to, lets get out of here," he ran to twolegplace. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) well Nemo are you going to go back in the forest tommoro morning said FurballCinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure wanna come with me when I go?" he asked. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 20:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) yes yes i want to go in the forest Nemo "Furball saidCinderpelt1234 (talk) 21:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Well its late, I'm going back to my twolegs, bye Furball," Nemo said. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:04, October 14, 2012 (UTC) bye Nemo "said FurballCinderpelt1234 (talk) 21:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Kimchi ran into her den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 21:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) A twoleg door opened and a twoleg greeted nemo and brought him in. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Amazoina ran inside her twolegs' house. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 21:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nemo went to his little bed and fell asleep. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Midnight went in her twolegs den and fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Furball went to Nemo's window Nemo wake up "said Furball.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:17, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Nemo come on it's in the morning lets go "said FurballCinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Nemo lifted his head, "huh?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:06, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Yesterday you said we would go in the forest remember "said Furball.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 21:50, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Nemo got up and gave his chest a few quick licks, Oh yeah! lets go." Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:51, October 16, 2012 (UTC) yay Furball "said Furball ran up the fence and went down this is awesome she "meowed.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 21:56, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Nemo walked and jumped but fell. "Ouch!" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:58, October 16, 2012 (UTC) are alright Nemo "Furball saidCinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:05, October 16, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," Nemo said. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:10, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Furball saw a cat and she wonderd if it was an kittypet or a stray.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:16, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Nemo saw the cat as well, "Is that a loner?" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:18, October 16, 2012 (UTC) wait is that Scarlet she looks lost Nemo come on lets go get her "Furball meowed.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 23:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Nemo looked at the cat, it was just sitting there, "Ummm.. I don't think thats Scarlet" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 18:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet returned home, her beautiful ginger fur sleek and shiny. (-goes to create Dango-)Silverstar 21:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC) who do you think it is. "Furball meowed.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "hmmm, I don't know, let's go find out!" Nemo said. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 22:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Furball ran to the cat and the cat looked back and attacked her. ow im not like you i live with twoleg.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 23:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "Furball!" Nemo gasped and jumped on the black cat, "Run Furball!" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Kimchi looked arround. "What is going on?" she asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The black cat bit Nemo's front leg and nemo yowled, "Help!" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 00:00, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Kimchi tackled the black cat. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC) The black cat yowled, "Who are you?" Nemo meowed. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 00:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) She slashed at the cat's eyes. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:05, October 19, 2012 (UTC) The black cat dodge the attack, "My name is Dark," Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 00:07, October 19, 2012 (UTC) She slashed at his eyes again. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:09, October 19, 2012 (UTC) "Kimchi!" cried Dango, bounding to her sister to help.Silverstar 15:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Willow licked her forepaw. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 15:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Dark dodged again, and pushed Kimchi off and hissed. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 18:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) She looked at the fighting cats. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 19:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Furball thought that day and knew something bad was going to happen and it was true and the cat tore her fur on her leg and the the tore wasnt muchCinderpelt1234 (talk) 01:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Dango snarled angerly as DArk pushed off her sister. She lashed at Dark's sides.----Scarlet saw the fighting cats, and gasped. She leaped at DArk.Silverstar 17:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Dark lashed Dango's eyes and dodged Scarlets leap. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 15:02, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Dango dodged, and lashed at his nose.----Scarlet rollede under Dark, and kicked hi into the air.Silverstar15:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Dark landed on a tree branch, then jumped at Scarlet and bit her neck. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 15:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Snook snarled and shoved Dark off of Scarlet. He sank his teeth into his shoulder, making his clawless paws useful. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet's head pounded with pain.Silverstar 21:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Dark yowled and fling Snook over the fence.------ Nemo hissed. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan